


Dans les nuages

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Rayquaza est solitaire, et vit dans le ciel. Pourtant, il pourrait bien redescendre, de temps à autre, pour aider de vieilles connaissances...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Dans les nuages

Rayquaza aimait vivre dans le ciel.  
Là-haut, il était tranquille. En son royaume, il était libre de vivre selon ses propres règles.

Il n’avait pas à subir les contraintes de la vie au sol.   
A devoir arbitrer les disputes entre Groudon et Kyogre, qui, chaque fois, avaient des conséquences épouvantables pour les autres êtres vivants de ce monde. 

Oui, il vivait en paix, loin de la civilisation et de ses tumultes.   
Si loin que son existence était une légende pour bien des pokémons.

Pourtant, un jour, il avait reçu la visite de deux pokémons.  
Il s’agissait d’une équipe de secours, l’équipe Konda.

Tous deux avaient réussi à atteindre son habitat avec l’aide d’un artefact fabriqué par des pokémons de type psy, le cristal de téléportation.  
Ils étaient venus quémander son aide pour sauver leur monde d’un météore.

Il avait commencé par refuser.  
Premièrement, car la destruction du monde terrestre ne le concernait pas. Ils n’avaient qu’à se débrouiller tous seuls, s’ils avaient si peur de ce météore.  
Et deuxièmement, car il ne comptait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par deux avortons.

Il les avait mis en garde: s’ils insistaient, il ne montrerait pas de pitié à leur égard.  
Il constata à ses dépends qu’eux non plus.   
Il plia d’abord face à leur force de combat, puis face à leur détermination.  
Il céda à leur requête, et utilisa son ultralaser sur le météore.

L’explosion fut terrible. Dévastatrice.  
Mais pas autant que si l’amas de roche et de flammes avait atteint sa cible.

Il crut que la situation en resterait là. L’équipe Konda retourna à sa vie, lui à la sienne.  
Et un jour, le duo revint. Avec l’intention… de faire de lui l’un de leurs membres !  
Il leur avait pourtant bien dit qu’il ne voulait pas s’engager pour le monde hors du ciel !

«Mais tu t’es déjà engagé pour lui, Rayquaza: tu l’as sauvé du météore !»

Certes. Mais il ne comptait pas descendre vivre hors de son domaine pour autant.

«On ne te demande pas une telle chose. Juste… d’accepter de nous aider sur certaines missions».  
«Tu peux continuer à vivre dans les nuages, si tu veux».

Bien sûr, il avait d’abord pensé à refuser.  
Lui, un secouriste ? Il était le maître des cieux, pas une recrue parmi tant d’autres !  
Pas question de se muer en sous-fifre pour leurs beaux yeux !

Cependant, il avait réfléchi.

Il savait que l’équipe Konda ne se contenterait pas d’un simple refus. Qu’ils reviendraient avec de nouveaux arguments, afin de lui démontrer qu’il avait une âme de secouriste, et qu’il devait la laisser s’exprimer, en les aidant de manière occasionnelle.  
En outre… puisque qu’il avait déjà montré avoir le pouvoir de sauver des vies, à quoi bon vivre cloîtré dans une tour de nuages, sans en faire usage ?  
Son nom ne devait-il pas entrer dans la légende d’une nouvelle manière ? En tant que sauveur ?  
Si ces pokémons avaient fait tant d’efforts pour le rencontrer, ne devait-il pas faire le même effort pour découvrir leur monde ?

Il n’était toujours pas enthousiaste à l’idée d’être membre d’une équipe.  
Il avait toujours vécu en solitaire, et comptait continuer.

Mais il accepta.  
S’il y avait bien une équipe dont il pouvait suivre les ordres, c’était l’équipe Konda.

La dernière fois qu’ils avaient fait équipe, ils avaient sauvé le monde: il fallait continuer sur cette voie !


End file.
